Clean and Serene
Clean and Serene is the opening mission in The Lost and Damned DLC for GTA IV, given by Billy Grey. Plot In the introductory mission, the main members of Lost Brotherhood motorcycle club (aka Lost MC) ride to club president Billy Grey's location. He's just been released from rehab and is currently speaking with a parole officer and his sponsor from the drug treatment program. Johnny Klebitz, protagonist of the DLC, hands Billy his old jacket and off they ride. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Ride to The Lost clubhouse *Ride to the chop shop *Ride to the Angels of Death hangout **Take out the Angels of Death *Get back on your bike and follow Billy Walkthrough Take Billy back to the Lost MC Clubhouse (which also acts as a safehouse for the player, amongst other things). Since Billy is the leader and riding on your back, the other Lost members will ride in formation behind you. Don't total-damage the bike or kill Billy. Don't worry about the following members get separated from the main group; after a set distance, they will automatically spawn behind you. In Billy's absence, Johnny has had to run the gang in his place, and with Billy's return, Johnny is relieved of his commanding duties. Already, tension between the two seem to surface, evidenced in a cutscene. Billy demands Johnny for his Revenant bike, which Johnny has sold to pay for Billy's various fees while inside. Eventually, Billy and Johnny move out to the shop which was the last known location of Billy's motorcycle. Now ride Billy and the Lost to the chopshop in Bohan. Once you arrive, a cutscene plays. The shop owner Pretty Boy is reluctant to give up information, but a full-throttle bike tire to the corner of the mouth by Johnny gets him talking. He sold the bike to The Angels of Death (aka AODMC, or simply AOD), The Lost Brotherhood's bitter rivals. To repay Pretty Boy for this injustice, Billy hits him in the face with a hammer before walking out. Now with a set location, Johnny head there with Billy and other Lost MC members in tow. Time to get Billy's bike back. Ride again with Billy riding piggyback, and follow the yellow marker to the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Algonquin. Some Angels of Death members are hanging out with Billy's bike. Billy charges in for his ride, and you and the others need to help. With your Sawn-off Shotgun, blast through the enemies and make sure to pick up ammo and extra weapons from fallen enemies. The Sawn-off is excellent at close range, and can put a car in flames in 2 shots. As you kill AOD members, more will arrive. Slaughter everyone, and Billy will reclaim his bike. Time to amscray. With the President restored to riding status, he will now take the lead of bike convoy, and you must fall back as a regular member. Get back on your bike and follow Billy in formation. The Lost symbol will appear on the group when you are riding in formation, which will start a conversation amongst the member, as well as heal you, give you armor, and repair your bike. Get back to the club to finish the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia * If the cops begin to chase you Billy will pull out his pistol and shoot at the cops from the back of your bike. * During the introductory cutscene for the DLC, while The Lost Brotherhood are riding in formation down the streets of Liberty City, Niko Bellic can be seen walking on the sidewalk in his default attire, bumping into a pedestrian and saying something in Serbian to the person. Throughout the DLC's main storyline, Niko's exploits will be chronicled via the various online news services, such as Liberty Tree, Weazel News, and Public Liberty Online, as well as some dialogue from the cast. For example, early on, Johnny can read the articles of recent "arson spates" in Broker and activist lawyer Tom Goldberg's assassination. * The title of the mission is a possible reference to Escuela of the Streets, where Manny Escuela says at one point: "I'm clean, man, serene. Fucking serene." * In this mission, Johnny, Jim, and Terry will be armed with Sawn-off Shotgun, while Billy, Clay, Brian, and Jason will be armed with Pistols. * When you drive Billy to the clubhouse, Johnny's bike will always be tuned on Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and will always play "Highway Star" by Deep Purple. * Strangely, abandoning the shootout will not fail the mission, so if you are low on health, you can go to a Hotdog stand or a Fast-food restaurant. * It is interesting to note that after defeating the Angels of Death, Billy and the others will actually wait for Johnny before going onto the Hickey Bridge. * Even though it's impossible to obtain Billy's bike until after This Shit's Cursed, you can actually ride it or even Brian's bike immediately after this mission as they parked in the parking space of the Lost MC Clubhouse as shown in the ending cutscene of the mission. Navigation de:Clean and Serene, 1. Teil es:Clean and Serene fr:Clean and Serene pl:Clean and Serene Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned